


Protège-Moi

by KathyBoug



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunchback of Notre Dame AU, I hate myself, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, M/M, Reituki, Smut, captain!reita, gypsy!ruki, i hate this, it wouldn't be me if there was no angst, knight!reita, not sure what kind of title i should be using, reituki au, sorry victor never read the book, the disney one tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug
Summary: France, 15th century. Gypsies are a problem, since all of their activities are illegal. The Minister of Justice decides to rid of that problem once and for all by hiring a guard group. The Captain, noble as he may be, is mesmerized by the problem.





	Protège-Moi

**Author's Note:**

> So idk why did I even start this now, I'm blaming deadspring on tumblr to whom I also kind of dedicate this. Hi Giada. ALso yes the title is placebo's song

* * *

 

 

_C'est le malaise du moment_

_L'épidémie qui s'étend_

_La fête est finie, on descend_

_Les pensées qui glacent la raison_

_Paupières baissées, visages gris_

_Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit_

 

* * *

 

 

Yuu got on his horse, movements almost petulant. This situation couldn’t go on, all those gypsies, spreading their immorality, infecting his city, his country, _his_ country. A harsh jerk and the horse was galloping, leading its master to the desired destination. Getting off it, disappearing into the quaint little building at the corner and riding the horse yet again, Yuu finally felt relieved.

He run a hand through his black, straight locks and threw his head back for a moment. He could breathe. He inhaled the cold, winter air, feeling it fill up his lungs.It almost hurt, especially his throat. It was really cold, after all. But he didn’t mind. He let it out, smiling.

 

Finally. A solution to this annoying problem.

 

* * *

 

Akira liked to think of himself as an honorable man. His father used to serve as the Minister's guard, and his grandfather served as a knight. It was like that, their bloodline. Himself now, was the Captain of the same guard the Justice Minister called in order to at least reduce the crimes committed by the gypsies. He knew that, because of the situation the country was in, they were out of control. Honorable. That's what he believed being assigned something like this was.

He arrived in Paris barely a week after he had received the letter, the orders clear. He had been told where his place would be; not that this really mattered. As the Captain, he was obliged to keep an eye out most of the time anyway.

The image of his mother's face came to his mind. He wished to make his family proud, and this was the ideal chance. It was his duty and he would accomplish it. Riding his horse, he led his men to the place they'd be living-- truly, like a palace. They all had their own rooms, although naturally he was given the biggest one. Once they settled in, they galloped to the city centre. The whole period was festive, and there would be a carnival all week. For now, they had to check it out. It was well-known the gypsies were the most important part of it, anyway.

The closer they got, the louder the noise, the music and the talking got. But Akira had to admit. It was beautiful.

The crowd was huge, and there were people having set their own counters to sell their products, yelling at the top of their lungs to attract attention. Home-made jewelery, expensive-looking clothes made with the cheapest of materials, even food, he noticed as the smell hit him. That wasn't what they came for, however.

The reason they came was the musicians, that so wonderfully filled the place with something other than yelling, the dancers that moved gracefully and earned their money by dazzling the ones that happened to spare them a second glance. Oh the dancers. Their outfits, material really thin, really light, fluttered with each movement. They knew what they were doing. He could give them that.

Although it was really cold. Weren't they cold?

As he observed them, rather mesmerized than on guard as he was supposed to be, he noticed one of them sneaking their hand into a man's pocket. They had been dancing almost against his body, surely making that guy forget anything else, forget how he was calling their _kind_ thieves in his every day life.

"Hey you!" he yelled, to get the gypsy's attention. He managed to reach them soon enough and grab their arm, making the wallet fall from his grip.

The man looked angry, spitting at the gypsy. "I knew you are thieves. Fucking sc-" as he was about to smack the dancer, his hand was grabbed by Akira's free one, who unimpressed gripped it in his own.

"You have no right to inflict violence. This person will be treated as the law defines. As you don't seem to be some sort of judge, I'll have to take you on as well, should you disobey the law."

"That won't be necessary" the man finally said, nervously. He picked up his wallet and turned away, not caring enough to risk something like that.

Akira looked at the dancer. He couldn't decide whether it was a boy or a girl. Nevertheless, he had to take them to Aoi for now. This should suffice for today, since the Minister specifically asked for a gypsy, in order to question him. More like interrogate him, but it wasn't his business. "Now come with me and--"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Someone suddenly fell against him.

"Oh my goodness, my God! Uruha, did you get in trouble again?" a deep voice, definitely one of a man, seemed to come out every time the person in front of him opened their lips. Could it be? But they seemed really feminine. He could tell now though, he was a dancer. The clothes seemed equally light and thin, a deep, royal purple fluttering with every move.

"I'm sorry, your friend needs to be taken in for first degree stealing" he said firmly, not letting go of the firm wrist. But then... that person looked at him deep in the eyes. And _his eyes._ A dark brown, sucking him in. He couldn't look away. "Only the law can decide his fate now" he tried to go on, but he noticed his own voice changed. It became softer. Yet those alluring, dark eyes never left his own. He felt like he was under a spell.

"But oh, _please_ Captain. Uruha is my brother. Our father has been sick and you know that the government doesn't care about _us_ and our health. We need money to get him to a doctor. What Uruha did was wrong, but he had good intentions" the dancer smiled, touching his arm and pushing his body up against his own. So then they really were both guys. That was a story he had heard before, of course. He wasn't foolish enough to believe it.

Still, Akira didn't know what got into him. But those eyes, those eyes had his complete attention now, he wanted to get lost in them. They were amazingly expressive, all he saw in them was pain. He knew he let himself be seduced. He knew he couldn't blame this on anyone but himself. It didn't stop him from finally letting the thin wrist go. The dancer leaned up and pecked his lips, almost letting a small, breathy laugh against them. A 'thank you' was whispered hotly in his ear and the air that hit him made him close his eyes for a moment. That moment was enough for the touch to disappear, and he was just quick enough to grab the porcelain wrist, covered with semi-transparent material.

"What's your name?" he asked, mentally kicking himself. Why did he sound desperate? Why did he even ask _that_ , in the first place? But he wanted to know. He needed to know.

The boy smiled, a cheeky smile, meant to seduce.

"Ruki" he revealed, winking before he got lost in the crowd, tagging that Uruha along

**Author's Note:**

> Very slow progress but this was an introduction kinda so whatever ok  
> Yeah so don't expect a new chapter til after June ahahahhh  
> However kudos and comments are always appreciated, maybe some feedback and how can I improve  
> (example: maybe you shouldn't write at 5 am because you don't know what the fuck is even going on)


End file.
